


Potter Protests

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Series: Letters From Hogwarts [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Harry doesn't want to be part of wizarding Britain, Harry doesn't want to got to Hogwarts, but then again who does, harry doesn't like the ministry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2020701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry decides he doesn't want to be part of wizarding Britain because of its stuck in the past attitude and medieval laws.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potter Protests

\---

Dear Professor McGonagall,

The moment I accept a place at Hogwarts School is the day I decide that I no longer wish to be part of civilised society. Wizarding Britain is home to not only some of the most outdated and medieval laws to be seen in magical society, the British Ministry of Magic is one of the most incompetent and above all the most useless Ministry in the wizarding world. 

I shall seek a magical education in other more civilised countries.

Do not try to contact me again. 

Harry Potter

\---


End file.
